Change of Badges
by Jessica L.A
Summary: What would cause Los Angeles Police Department Detective Marty Deeks to become Naval Criminal Investigations Operations of Special Projects Agent Marty Deeks? Who is the only one he'd lay down his life for without a second thought? Is she why he finds himself in the midsts of badge changing? [DENSI-centric] [Could be appearances from NCIS & Jenny Shepard]


**Author's Note: **This is a just a random plot bunny thought that came to me one day, and didn't leave until I decided to write it down. I keep thinking I might just turn this into a longer story; I already have a sequel to this thought of. What do you guys think? Please R&R! Happy New Year's(:

**Summary:** What would cause Los Angeles Police Department Detective Marty Deeks to become Naval Criminal Investigations Agent Marty Deeks?

* * *

**=Change of Badges=**

-By Jess LA-

"Uncle Marty! Uncle Marty! Does Monty play catch?" The two Hanna mini-me's, Joshua and Victoria, asked the scruffy California native as he sat in the Hanna's backyard with the rest of his team for a Sunday brunch.

"He sure does," Los Angeles Police Department Detective and Naval Criminal Investigations Operations of Special Projects Liaison replied with a smile, showing the two by picking the tennis ball in Josh's hands and showing it to Monty before throwing it across the big backyard.

"Cool!" The two sounded together again before chasing after the dog who was happy to play with them.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to wear them down," Michelle Hanna wished as she stepped out of the two-story house and into the backyard where for a mid-January day it was characteristically warm, warm enough to have everyone visit outside before going inside to eat.

"God, I hope so," Sam groaned as he came to stand behind his wife, "you're mother gave them too much sugar and chocolate last night! I thought we were never going to get them to bed!"

"Oh please!" Michelle said with a roll of her brown eyes, "It's not as if I don't know how much sugar and chocolate _Uncle G_ sneaks the two thinking I don't know about it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Michelle," Sam's partner, G Callen, plead the fifth with a smirk as he raised his beer to his lips. The part-time-when-needed-CIA operative rolled her eyes while the rest of the team that consisted of Sam, Marty Deeks, Nell Jones, and Eric Beale laughed.

"Uh, what am I gonna do with you two, huh?" Michelle asked with a laugh as she walked back into the kitchen to finish making Bloody Marys' for the adults.

"Love us!" Sam and Callen yelled back together causing their team to laugh even harder and Michelle's laughter to echo through the kitchen.

"Do I have too?" She playfully whined back and smirked at the two playfully glared back at her as their family was almost on the floor in laughter.

Sam continued to laugh as he felt his cell phone vibrate from his pocket. Unlocking it quickly and sobering up at seeing who was calling he quickly answered it with, "Hi Hetty."

"Hetty?" Callen asked confused, wondering why she was calling his partner, when he was team leader.

"Oh man! Do we have a case?" The shaggy, blonde haired, blue-eyed male groaned.

"Sam what is it?" Callen asked the man as he stood up from his seat with a raised eyebrow noticing his partner's change in stance and the change in his brown eyes.

"Is she okay? Hetty. Is. Kensi. Okay?" Sam asked as he quickly turned on his heel and rushed into the house, knowing the team was following closely behind him.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked startled, "What's wrong with Kensi?"

Sam didn't answer them as he took the stairs two at a time and quickly made a right turn at the top of them, disappearing out of sight as he continued to quickly talk away on the black device.

"What's going on, G?" Michelle asked her husband's work wife as she walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a yellow dishtowel with a concerned look on her face.

"Sam's on the phone with Hetty," Callen replied, "Something's wrong with Kensi."

"We don't know that yet," Deeks told him softly, yet hotly as they all heard banging and other various noises coming from upstairs as a horn sounded out front of the Hanna household.

"I'm on my way; just do whatever you can do to get me there as fast as you can Hetty," was Sam's final words into the mobile before he shoved it into his pocket, coming down the stairs with two duffle bags.

"Sam what's going on?" Callen asked his partner concern evident in his voice and posture.

"I can't explain right now," Sam told him quickly as he used the same speed to put on his jacket.

"It was about Kensi," Deeks stated stepping up to the man with his arms crossed over his chest, "What the hell is going on? If it's about Kensi than this team has the right to know. I have the right to know!"

"I can't," he told him with a sad look.

"God damn it! I'm her partner, if something's wrong I need to know so I can help her!" Deeks angrily told him, stepping closer to the ex-SEAL.

"Deeks, I can't," Sam told him as they all heard the horn go off again, "Look I have to go!"

"No, not until you tell us what's going on with Kensi!" The scruffy male told him angrily and stubbornly.

"I CAN'T DEEKS!" Sam yelled back at him as he rushed to the door, "Just call Hetty and she'll explain everything! I will try to contact you all soon!"

"SAM!" Deeks yelled chasing after the man but stopping when he watched the black SUV peel away from the house, carrying the ex-SEAL off to wherever his female partner was.

***DENSI*IS*ENDGAME***

"I've been expecting you all," Hetty's voice came from the center of the bullpen as her team, minus two, quickly walked into the Mission to find her, "although, I have to admit that it took you a little bit longer than expected."

"Michelle wanted us to eat," Nell replied softly as the rest of the team stayed silent, although two agents (one more than the other) wanted to get down to business (and admittedly yell at the Operations Manager).

"As she should," Hetty replied, "if you'll all take a seat, I'll answer all the questions I can."

"I'd rather stand," Deeks spoke up with a slight edge in his voice.

"As would I," Callen agreed with Deeks' assessment as the two technical operators moved to sit down in two of the desks chairs.

"That's fine," Hetty said with a nod before taking a breath, knowing this was going to be a rather difficult explanation for one of her team members. Locking her eyes with a pair of cold, blue eyes all she said was, "Before I explain myself, I will reassure you right off the bat that you're partner is fine, Mr. Deeks."

"Are those your words, or hers?" The LAPD Detective asked her, his voice low as his eyes burned a cold blue, "Because if those are her words then she is definitely not fine; she only says she's fine when she's not."

"Those are my words, Mr. Deeks, not hers," Hetty told him softly.

"Then why send Sam for her?" Callen spoke up.

"Ms. Blye needed a partner, Mr. Callen," Hetty replied, "She is about to embark on a dangerous raid in a few days time, and she needed a partner who knew her and how she worked. She requested to have him sent there fast. I sent Mr. Hanna because he has experience in the middle of a war zone, with raids as high as the caliber she is going on. She needed someone she could trust to have her back, no matter the costs."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND ME?! I'M HER PARTNER, NOT SAM!" Deeks finally blew up.

"I couldn't Mr. Deeks for a very good reason," Hetty told him, ignoring his raised voice knowing that he was just hurting.

"And why the hell not?" Marty asked in a very dangerous tone, his arms crossed over his chest, arm muscles tight and flexing in his anger.

"You're not a federal agent," Callen said coming to the realization first before Hetty could answer the blonde man.

"Exactly my point, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she moved her eyes from her team leader back to the angered man, "you're not a federal agent, only a cop with LAPD. Therefore, I couldn't send you, it's not because I wouldn't, after all you were my first choice and I'm assuming Ms. Blye's, but with you just being a cop, you wouldn't have the authority, or resources for the kind of operation Kensi is on, Marty. I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do."

"Yes there is," he told her determinedly before walking over to his desk. Taking out his keys, he found the key for the locked drawer of his desk, and quickly unlocked it. Finding what he was in search and in need of, he quickly closed the wooden drawer before walking back towards the Operations Manager. "I believe this is what you need so you can do what you need to, to send me to my partner."

"What is it?" Eric asked up, curiosity getting the best of him and asking the question he, Nell, and Callen were all wondering.

"Welcome to the team Agent Marty Deeks," was all Hetty said in answer to Eric's question as she tossed the tall surfer a new, shiny, gold federal agent badge before walking away and letting her smile finally show, knowing that her other two agents would be following her overseas agents to get their family back together.

**The End?**

* * *

_**Well, there it is. What do you guys think, should I just post the sequel, or make into a fuller story? Maybe fourteen chapters worth? Anyways, going through a Densi withdrawl comes the new year and with the new year, I figured it came time to change the badge.  
Happy New Year's Eve,**_

_**Jess LA**_

"_With the new year, comes the new change of badges."_

**~ Jess LA**


End file.
